


Untitled

by redmoon3



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ages Are Changed, Batfamily, Damian is nice, Do summaries ever get easier to write?, Gen, Mostly a friendship story, Still Have No Idea What I'm Doing, at first, dick is kind of a dick, everyone is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmoon3/pseuds/redmoon3
Summary: Damian is a prince with only his father's love. Dick is a servent sent as a peace offering from another country, but is that all he is?





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> **Just a couple warnings:** My grammar and spelling might be pretty bad, sorry about that!
> 
> Its been a while since I've written anything and I just got back into it. I'm having a bit of a hard time with my tenses, so please bare with me as I figure it out. Hopefully I get better as the story goes on.
> 
> Also, the characters will most likely be moderately to very OOC. Ages of course are gonna be different.
> 
>  
> 
> **Reference:**
> 
>  
> 
> "blahblah"-Talking
> 
> blahblah monologue/ thoughts later on

Damian ran out of his room and raced down the hall as soon as he had heard the sound of horse hoofs clapping on the ground. His father had finally returned from his visit to their neighboring country, Catatonia. He had been gone for more than 2 weeks trying to establish peace between the two nations. Knowing his father Damian knew that he had done it; he was a kind man who only thought of what was best for his people and all who are involved as well.  
  
Once he was at the entrance to the door he stopped to catch his breath. It wouldn’t look good for a Prince to make a spectacle of himself in front of everyone.

Composing himself he calmly walked outside and headed straight to his father, excitement building up inside of him. He had really missed his father, since his father was the only one who really acknowledged him. He was not completely royalty, after all.  
  
“Father.” He greeted, bowing low to show respect. He wouldn’t hug him, not in front of all these people who stared at him with thinly veiled distaste. “I hope your trip went well.”

His father looked at him intently, but he was unable to meet his eyes. He had never really cared what other’s had to say about their situation because to him Damian was complete royalty and treated him as such. Now all Damian could feel was shame; for allowing these people’s judgment to hold him back from showing his dad how happy he truly was that he was home.  
  
“Yes, it went very well.” His father said. His voice deep, soothing, and rich. Although he was already in his late thirties he looked like he was still in his twenties; with his short black hair, smooth face, and his blue eyes, as well as his built body from years of combat and sword training, which was one of the reason that girls were always tripping over themselves to get a look at him. He, himself, looked more like his mother than his father, which was something that frustrated and disillusioned him a little.  
  
"Your highnesses, it would be best to go inside now.” One of his father’s attendants, Barbara, said. “It is rather chilly out and you might catch a cold.”  
  
“You’re right, Barbara.” His father agreed. “Come, my son, there is much that I would like to tell you about my trip.”  
  
Damian’s heart leapt, as it always did when his father addressed him like that in public. “Yes, father.” He followed after him.  
  
That was when he saw him. He had a very intimidating aura around him; he had silky looking hair, with his bangs falling over his eyes, slightly obscuring them. His eyes were a light shad of blue that reminded Damian of a clear blue sky. Although they were beautiful his eyes held a dangerous gleam in them that made him a little scared. He count have been older than 18, yet his aura was that of someone dangerous, which was probably why no one was near him.  _He must have come with father._ He mused.

“Father.” He called softly. “Who’s that?”  
  
His father glanced back at him and then at the man. “Oh. That is Dick. He is a servant that was sent along with us as a peace offering.”  
  
Damian’s jaw dropped a little. “This Catatonian is going to be our servant?” He asked.  
  
“Yes, that is what I said.”  
  
“Are you crazy, father?” He exclaimed. “He could kill us!”  
  
Father opened his mouth, but he was cut off by a deep, velvety voice that came from behind Damian. “You speak very foolishly, but then you are just a child, aren’t you?”  
  
Fuming silently Damian turned around and took a step back; so that he wasn’t craning his neck so much to look at him. “You’re mean.” Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He could have slapped himself. _You’re mean? Really? Did I just say that?_  
  
Dick smirked, amused. The kid was only proving his point. From the looks of it he couldn’t have been any older than twelve. “Am I?”  
  
“I don’t like you.” Damian hissed, angry that he had been made a fool of.  
  
“That’s enough, Damian.” His father scowled. "Dick, please take my things to my room while I finish signing off on some paper work.”  
  
“And where would that be, your highness.” Dick asked politely.  
  
“Damian, please show Dick the way.”

“I thought you were going to tell me about your trip.” Damian said, hesitantly.

“I will tell you after you show Dick to my room.”  
  
“Ok, father.”  
  
His father started to turn, and then paused. Turning back to Damian, he pulled him into a hug, which Damian was more than happy to return. “Welcome home, dad.”

Once his father let go Damian turned to Dick, in a better mood. “Let’s go, Dick.”  
  
Dick noticed the change. “Little baby in a good mood now that he got a hug from daddy?” He sneered.  
  
“Shut up!” He scowled. He wondered if he was always like that or if he just really did not like him.

“You’ve got quite the temper.” Dick commented. “So tell me; are you really not fully royalty?”  
  
_How does he know about that? It shouldn't be public knowledge._ Damian stiffened. “What’s it to you?”  
  
“It might save your life one day.”  
  
There was something in the way that he said that that made Damian uneasy. “I don’t like what you’re saying.”

“My apologies, young Prince.” He added his title and that made Damian even more uncomfortable. The only time anyone ever used his title was when they were forced to during ceremonies and grand enterances.  
  
After walking for what seemed like forever they finally reached the King’s room. “This is my father’s room. You might need to frequent here often, so try and remember the way.” He was being polite again. A prince, even a half prince, must always be polite to those that he is working with.

“So you are capable of speaking in this manner.” Dick mused.

“In what manner?” He asked.  
  
“Never mind.” Was his reply. He opened the door to the room and walked in to drop off father’s things.

“By the way, Prince Brat, I am actually to be your servant. Please treat me kindly.” Dick smirked at the shocked face of Damian.  
  
“F-f-father didn’t mention any of this to me.”  
  
“He wanted it to be a surprise. Surprised?”

 _I don’t like him! I really don’t like him._ Damian thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I am going with this story (what else is new?). I've had it saved in my files for almost 5 years now, so figured why not post it and see where it goes.
> 
> I case you didn't notice descriptions aren't my strong point. Sorry if that bothers you! Even though I like writing I don't think my writing gets any better, lol. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
